priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Cyalume Shion Coord
(スーパーサイリウムシオン) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Baby Monster. It was first seen worn by Shion Todo in Episode 99. This coord is the upgrade to the Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A white jacket with black and purple lining on top of a white corset held with gold studs and black ribbon. The right side of the jacket has a black piece of material, while sewn to the center is are two halves of a heart, one gold, one sky-blue with a matching diamond sewn to it, connecting both sides by two gold chains. A plastic purple bow is attached to the left heart with gold accenting. The collar is split down the center, with one side being sky-blue and the other side purple, entirely lined with gold dot studs to match the necklace and white choker. The sleeves are puffed with gold studs to match the strap cuff, one sleeve is black, the other white. The skirt is composed of four tutu skirts with the waistband being a very short gold piece of material with tiny connector pieces lining it to hold two gold chains. The skirt pattern is composed of solid white, following by a split of black on one side and white on the other with diagonal sky-blue and purple stripes. The third skirt is solid purple, and the last is split with white on the right, and diagonal stripes of white, black, and sky-blue on the left. The second and fourth skirt are lined in gold. Sewn to the back are two large ribbons, one gold, the other purple with purple and cyan stripes entirely coated with gold studs. A pair of finger-less gloves is included, with one hand wearing black with a white cuff, and the other with the opposite. Shoes White boots with a gold folded cuff, one blue and one sky-blue to match the gem heart sewn to the toe. At the ankle are two black straps with silver studs and buckles, each with a plastic bow-like shape with gold accent and a gem in the middle, the right boot has purple with a sky-blue gem on the top strap, while the left has a sky-blue one with a purple gem on the lower strap. Comes with a pair of alternate style stockings lined in gold, the left is a vertical stripe of white, sky-blue, and purple, while the right is black with gold chains designed on it. Accessory A light indigo clip with two small gold chains hanging from it to connect to a pair of two devil wings, one is amethyst with gold studs, while the other is black and gold with the same studs. Game is a Cool type Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Shion-S3.png 160120 main v.jpg official009.png Screenshot 2016-06-26-22-17-26.png Screenshot 2016-06-26-22-18-12.png CpvZJeXVUAI9beJ.jpg CtBsV1-UIAAzb8E.jpg large.jpg Cukl 6kUEAAh8lI.jpglarge.jpg CtBteXrVMAEpLQu.jpg large.jpg 8175936-500x625.jpg 81uQ2LdCLdL. SL1500 .jpg C2W-MazUAAAG3b9.jpg C7mLnjiVwAITJxF.jpg Thumb chara02-01.png product_1025865.jpg product_1025864.jpg Chara Shion Seasons 3.png 49d44cb9184451257fe53278ba3b8c32f12775da 599bd506bf236.jpg O0534076613847835800~01.jpg Sion Kami.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg Anime Screenshots Kami coord.png Ep 99 kami coord.png Ep99kamicoord1.png Ep99kamicoord2.png Ep 101 27.png Ep 101 26.png Ep 101 25.png Ep 101 24.png Ep 101 9.png Ep 101 8.png Ep 101 6.png Ep 101 5.png 1474967219738.jpg Arcade SoLaMi Dressing.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Shion Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Screenshots